Double Personnalité (Episode 1)
by migguy-24
Summary: Crossover avec Death Note. Après une journée de travail, Lawliet rentre chez lui. En entendant des gémissement provenant de la chambre qu'il partage avec son amant, il se s'attendais pas à voir une scène horrible. Motonari x Motochika(x)Light x L
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnages. Ni de Death Note. Ni de Sengoku Basara

Résumé : Après une journée de travail, Lawliet rentre chez lui. En entendant des gémissement provenant de la chambre qu'il partage avec son amant, il se s'attendais pas à voir une scène horrible.

Couple : X/Light/L

L-seme Light-uke

* * *

 **Double Personnalité**

* * *

 _Pov de L_

J'envoyais le dossier de l'affaire que je venais de résoudre à Interpole et étira les bras au dessus de ma tête. _Enfin finis._ Watari arriva dans salle de contrôle du QG, que j'avais fait construire, avec un plateau rempli de bonbons et de gâteaux. "Tu as été rapide cette fois ci, L. Tu as résolue cette enquête en moins d'un mois. Tu m'impressionne." Je lui renvoyais un sourire en prenant un cheesecake à la crème. "C'est parce que j'ai pu réussir en pensant aux deux meilleures personnes dans ma vie, Watari."

Oui c'est vrai, depuis l'affaire Kira, j'ai pu connaitre une facette de moi que je n'avais pas découvert avant de rencontré un homme au même niveau d'intelligence que moi. Un cœur qui bat très fort dans ma poitrine et un sentiment qu'on appelle l'amour naissait en moi. Light Yagami. Le fils du directeur de la police japonaise, un étudiant d'honneur, toujours premier de sa classe, ex-tueur en série nommé Kira mais qui est devenu aujourd'hui mon amant.

Watari remarqua que j'avais encore les yeux dans le vide lorsque je ne cessais de penser à quelque chose d'important "Tu devrais rentré aller le retrouver si tu commence à penser à lui." Je me levais de la chaise et pris un éclair au chocolat au passage "Tu as peut être raison. Merci Watari, passe une bonne soirée." Je pris les clés de notre appartement et partis en direction de 'mon' nouveau foyer. Depuis que j'avais découvert l'affaire de Kira, je m'étais dit que j'allais resté au Japon pendant quelque temps. J'avais travailler d'arrache pied sur cette enquête à tel point que j'en ai oublié mes successeurs. Mais depuis que j'avais résolu l'affaire Kira, je m'étais promis d'aller voir 'le' trio d'enfant de temps en temps.

Je n'eu pas le temps de penser plus que quelque chose dans une vitrine attira mon attention. Je regardais les mannequin qui portais toute sorte de tenue de travail. Une tenue de policière piqua ma curiosité. Mh, peut être que que je pourrais faire une surprise à Light-kun. J'entrais dans le magasin et inspecta les allée. Une dame toute mignonne semblable à Misa venait vers moi tandis que je cherchais la tenue de policière "Je peux vous aider, jeune homme ?"

"Avez vous encore des tenue de policière, mademoiselle ?"

La femme parcours les allée et tendis son bras vers une tenue en cuire et en latex qui était bien caché. "A part le modèle que vous avez vu en vitrine, celui ci et le dernier avant les nouvelles livraisons."

Je hochais la tête en lui disant que j'allais la prendre. C'est pas que j'étais pressé, c'est que je commençait lentement à ressentir des frissons au niveau de mon entre-jambes. J'avais finis de payer la dame et la remercia tandis que cette dernière me lançait "Revenez vite nous voir."

...

J'arrivais finalement au bâtiment où Light et moi avions emménager après l'affaire Kira. Je pris le clé et ouvrit la porte sous le regard habituellement souriant de la concierge. "Bonjour monsieur Ryuzaki."

"Bonjour Alice, vous allez bien ?"

"Super. Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que j'allais devenir tante d'une belle petite nièce."

"Génial. Vous me raconterez tous ça après si vous le voulez. Je dois juste déposer 'ceci' chez moi."

"Oh. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Des fournitures pour séduire votre petit ami ?" A ce ton je rougissait d'embarras "Ne vous inquiétez pas Ryuzaki, je ne le dirais à personne. Pardonnez ma curiosité." _Alice, Alice. Toujours aussi pleine de vie._ Je la saluai poliment et me dirigeais vers l'appartement de Light et de moi.

J'entrais dans l'appartement sans un bruit quand un gémissement retentis dans tout l'appartement. J'inspectais le salon et vis deux verres de vin à moitié vide qui traînait sur table. Et des affaires qui ne m'appartenait pas traînaient aussi sur le fauteuil. _Est ce que Light-kun à inviter quelqu'un ?_ "MMhhhh." Je me retournait et me dirigeais d'où les gémissement et les grognements provenaient.

"Oooouuuuiiiiii." J'appelais doucement d'où provenais les gémissements. "Light-kun ?"

"AAhhhhh. Va s'y, continue plus fort." J'écarquillais les yeux à l'entente de ce ton. _Light-kun n'est pas tout seul._ Je poussais finalement la poignée de porte de notre chambre.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnages. Ni de Death Note. Ni de Sengoku Basara

Couple : Inconnu/Light/L

L et unknow-seme & Light-uke

* * *

 **Double Personnalité**

* * *

L hurlait le plus fort possible à la vue horrible qu'il avait devant lui "LIGHT-KUN!" Son cher amant était en dessous d'un autre homme que lui complètement nu. Light tenais les cheveux blanc de l'homme et gémissait de plus en plus. Quand ils entendirent le hurlement, tout deux cessèrent et se retournèrent vers l'intrus.

Light vis L et il se retira de l'emprise l'homme en réalisant son erreur "L, mon bébé. C'est pas ce que tu crois."

"Comment... Comment à tu pu me faire ça ?"

L, hystérique, jeta le sac sur la tête du gars à la grande carrure "ET LUI C'EST QUI HEIN ? C'EST QUI ?"

Light mis vite ses vêtements en même temps que l'autre homme, et tendis une main vers son détective. "Je t'en pris L, c'est pas ce que tu crois..."

"Qu'est ce que je dois croire, Light Yagami ?!" Light sursauta à la prononciation de son nom complet, il savait que quand L l'appelait par son nom complet qu'il redevait le detective serieux qu'il était avant.

"L... L Lawliet, je t'en supplie... pardonne moi..."

"Comment à tu pu me faire ça, Light ?"

"Je suis désolé... cet homme... il en à une plus grosse..." L, choqué, gifla Light si violemment que ce dernier vola vers le coté "SALOPARD !"

Il n'eu pas le temps de relever la tête que L s'enfuis à toute jambes de leur appartement.

"Ça va aller ?"

"Non, pas vraiment... j'ai peur que L fasse une connerie..."

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage. Ni de Death Note. Ni de Sengoku Basara

Couple : Motochika / Light / L

L et Motochika-seme et Light-uke

* * *

 **Double Personnalité**

* * *

 _Pov de L_

Je courais. Je courais de plus en vite. Je courais jusqu'à perdre perdre halène. Il m'avait mentis. Il m'avait trahis. Il m'avait détruit. Comment retourner en arrière après ça ? Je lui ai tout pardonner quand il à tué des innocents, je lui avait tout pardonner alors m'avait annoncé qu'un Dieu de la Mort en avait après moi, je lui ai tout pardonné quand il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus être Kira. Ma tête me tournait et mon cœur tombait en morceau. Après ça, je suis même même plus sûr de le regarder en face. Il m'a trompé...

Pendant mon trajet, je n'avais même pas pris la peine de prendre mes affaires. Et Watari qui était en Angleterre, c'était bien ma veine. Je m'arrêtais dans une ruelle inconnue, essoufflé et abattus. Après tout ce que nous avons vécus, il m'a donné une crise cardiaque à sa manière.

Je n'eu pas le temps de relever la tête que quelqu'un me tira encore plus avant dans la ruelle. Un homme à forte corpulence, tenant une bière en main s'approcha de moi avec une haleine fétide d'alcool. "Hey, ma beauté. T'aurais pas envie de te faire plaisir avec moi ?"

Je tentais de me débattre mais l'homme me lécha la joue et me plaqua contre le mur "Allons, ma mignonne. Je serais aussi doux que possible." J'étais beaucoup trop mince et je n'avais plus mangé de gâteau depuis un bon moment, je n'avais pas trop la force de me battre contre quelqu'un d'aussi musclé que moi.

J'entendis une voix venir derrière le mec musclé tandis qu'il commençait à me caressé de ses mains dégoûtantes. "Relâche-le." L'homme se retourna pour voir un jeune homme mince avec des cheveux lisse très brun et portant des lunettes ovales sur ses yeux. Curieusement il me rappelait Light et il dégageait une forme de chaleur en lui.

"Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler tout tes petits copains qui te ressemble." L'homme en face de moi ricana "Ah ! Ça serait bien mon jour de chance... Toute une paire de jolies fesses minces et vierges rien que pour moi."

L'homme enleva ses lunettes et écarta ses bras vers le ciel. "Orokana, je vais t'éradiquer avec la force du Soleil !"

L'homme musclé me relâcha et commença aller vers l'autre homme "Tu me fais perdre mon temps, joli minois." L'homme musclé s'arrêta net en recevant un fuseau de lumière sur son dos. Il cria d'agonie et fonda en cendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'en restais plus rien.

 _Cet homme vient de brûler à cause du soleil ?_

"Tu n'as rien ?"

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers moi, et je m'effondrais à terre. J'étais pathétique.

Le jeune homme s'abaissa près de moi et me pris dans ses bras. "Je sais ce que tu ressens."

Je fut étonné à l'entente de son nom. "Co-Comment pou- pouv-ez vous dire ç-ça ? V- Vou- Vous ne savez pas ce que je v- viens de vivre ?"

"Oh si je sais ce que tu as vécu." Je le regardais droit dans les yeux "Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?"

"Tu n'est pas sortis de cet immeuble en courant pour rien. Je me trompe ? Et moins que vous auriez souhaitez faire du jogging dans votre état, je doute que vous auriez trouver autre chose pour courir."

Je gardais mon silence.

"Je suppose que vous avez vu un homme cheveux blanc assez balèze avec un cache oeil violet sur le coté droit dans le même lit que l'autre brunet qui me ressemble ?"

 _Comment savait il tout ça ?_

"Je connais cet homme mais on sera plus à l'aise pour discuter si on va en discuter à une table dans un café.

xxx

Je m'étais clamé et m'étais assis dans ma position habituelle en dévorant lentement un cheesecake. "Alors, dites moi qui vous êtes ? Vous semblez bien le connaitre pour le laisser faire des choses avec mon 'copain' ?"

"Je m'appelle Motonari Mori. Je suis un des fils du soleil."

 _Ouais c'est bien ce que je pense, un f-_ "Si vous pensez que je suis un fou, faites comme bon vous semble. Mais je peux vous faire remarquer que vous êtes pire que moi, surtout quand on à de si grandes cernes sous les yeux dû, je suppose, à la privation de sommeil..."

Je manqua de m'étouffer dans ma tasse. Et visiblement, en le goûtant, j'avais complètement oublié de rajouter 35 sachets de sucres...

"L'homme que tu à peut être vu avec ton amant, est le mien. Cependant, se lamenter en se morfondant dans la tristesse n'est qu'une chose que seuls les imbéciles peuvent faire. Et je doute que tu sois un imbécile. Même la plus belle des femmes chercherait à se venger de son mec d'une manière ou d'une autre."

"Qu'allons nous faire alors ?" Je bû une gorgée de ma tasse "Ils ne peuvent pas s'en sortir si facilement que justice ne sois rendu."

Motonari fouilla dans sa poche et moi tendis un papier "J'ai un plan, mais je ne peux pas le réussir tout seul..."

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage. Ni de Death Note. Ni de Sengoku Basara

Couple : Motochika / Light / L

L et Motochika-seme et Light-uke

* * *

 **Double Personnalité**

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

Je m'en voulais énormément d'avoir pu tromper L comme ça... Comment ai je pu lui brisé le coeur a ce point là ? Après m'être habiller rapidement, javais essayer de le rattraper pour au mons que je lui explique. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça ?

Je me sentais sale. De toute les émotions que j'avais reussir à percer à cause de l'affaire Kira, celle dont il m'a montré était la plus horrible. La tristesse. Ces beaux yeux noirs ébène m'on déchirés le coeur. Je l'avais déjà vu pleuré auparavant quand Watari avait annoncé prendre sa retraite. Je l'avais vu se serré dans les bras de sa figure paternelle en lui disant au revoir mais pas de ma même façon que je l'ai vu.

Après avoir cherché L dehors, en vain, j'étais rentré à notre appartement où Chika mattendais dans le salon.

"Il faut qu'on parle, Light."

Je m'étais servis un café et avait rajouté beaucoup de morceau de sicre qui mavait rapeller L. J'avais un gout amer en bouche et le cœur à l'envers dans ma poitrine. "Je suis d'accord."

Motochika alluma sa cigarette. Malgré sa carrure et son énorme membre qui m'avait fait plaisir pendant plus d'une heure, je ne cessais de penser à L. Tout ce que j'ai appris sur lui pendant des années à été briser à cause de ma stupidité. Quand il est partis, j'avais fouillé le petit sac qu'il avait laisser tomber à terre. J'y ai trouvé une tenue sexy de policière et avais conclu que L voulais me faire une suprise. Je me sentais vraiment mal.

Motochika brisa le train de mes pensées "On ne doit plus faire... ceci." Je le regarde et hoche la tête. "C'est vrai."

"Ce n'est pas contre toi, Light... mais je ne peux pas..." Motochika pris une bouffé de sa cigarette avant de continuer "Je ne peux plus resté avec toi... Motonari... je l'aime toujours. Et même si tu es hyper canon et que tu lui ressemble... je ne peux plus continuer à jouer comme ça..."

J'avais rencontré Motochika dans un bar. Un soir, n'en pouvant de l'ennui mortel que L et son corps me donnait, j'avais décider d'aller boire un coup, seul. Mais c'était sans compter qu'un mec très balèze c'était approcher de moi et m'avait dit qu'il s'était inquieter tout en me disant mille excuse pour 'son attitude' tout en m'appelant 'Nari-chan'.

Je m'étais retourner et l'homme avait sursauter et s'était excusé de mavoir déranger. Je lui ai offert un verre tout en me demande si son torse etait de la même taille que sa *censure*. On à papoter ensemble et après quelques verres en étant saoul, j'avais passer la soirée chez lui en me noyant dans les delices des plus torrides lorsque son gros 'canon' m'avait pénétré. Dieu que j'en ai eu du plaisir jusqu'au petit matin. Et puis avec cette nuit, j'avais commencer à tromper L quand il travaillait.

Encore aujourd'hui je me demande comment ai je pu etre un enfoiré comme ça. J'avais trompé 'ma femme', mon seul et unique amour, la seule personne qui était capable de de me dépasse également au niveau d'intelligence.

Avec un soupir je réfléchis et pris une décision "Tu as raison, Motochika. Il serait temps que chacun reprenne sa vie en main." Motochika sursaut à l'entente de ces mots. "Tu es.. d'accord ?" Je bu une gorgée de mon café sucré "Oui. J'aime toujours L et il est impossible de vivre sans lui. Je suis désolé Motochika lais il ne faudra olus qu'on se revoit. Ce qui c'est passé... à été une grave erreur. L'attraction entre nos deux corps qui se sont tordus dans la passion m'on fait vibrer mais je suis redescendus sur terre et je me suis souvenu à quel point j'aimais mon detective."

Motochika vena vers moi et posa son énorme main sur la tête. "Je comprend... Moi aussi je ne peux pas resté avec toi. C'était amusant quand même mais lesprit combatif de mon 'petit rayon de soleil' me manque aussi."

Avec ça, il pris sa veste et le dit "Le grand detective de renommé mondiale doit être assez fort pour tenir le choc." Il se tourna vers moi "Sois heureux avec lui." Il ferma la porte en me lançant un regard plein de peine dans les yeux "Sayonara _Kira-chan_."

"Adieu Chika-san." Je versait quelques larmes et les essuya rapidement en repensant au visage de L. Les larmes qu'il avait coulé seront les derniers. J'espérais juste quil ne fasse pas de bêtises. Je pris mon téléphone et composa son numéro en priant pour qu'il reponde. "Je t'en supplie. Décroche... Lawliet."

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage. Ni de Death Note. Ni de Sengoku Basara

Couple : Motonari / Motochika / Light / L

L et Motochika-seme et Light et Motonari-uke

* * *

 **Double Personnalité**

* * *

"Une boîte de striptease ?"

"Rien de miex qu'un lieu comme tel pour commencer la vengeance..."

L dégluti. Il se demanda encore il pouvait suivre les 'conseils de Cet homme. Il fixa Motonari avant de reporté son attention sur le bâtiment lumineux pour de reporter son attention sur lui.

"Je ne suis pas si sûr. Et si on-"

 **Brrrrr**

 _🎶As long as I'm living, I'll be waiting,🎶_  
 _🎶As long as I'm breathing, I'll be there,🎶_  
 _🎶Whenever you call me, I'll be waiting🎶_  
 _🎶Whenever you need me, I'll be there🎶_

L sentis un bourdonnement dans sa poche arrière de son jeans trop large, il pris son téléphone entre son pouce et son index et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nom de son destinataire

"Light..."

Motonari jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran du téléphone et l'arracha aux mains de L. "Hey !"

"Non seulement, cette musique est déprimante mais en plus _il_ ose t'appeler après ce qu'il t'a fait, quel culot."

L baissa tristement les yeux "C'est la chanson qu'il m'avait chanter quand il m'avait avouer son amour devant toute sa famille."

"Décidément, tu est bien trop sentimental et faible. Pas étonnent qu'il t'ai marché sur les pied." Il rangea le téléphone dans son sac à main et poussa le bouton d'une sonnette. En quelques minutes, une jeune femme blonde au long cheveux qui pendaient de chaque coté les acceuillit.

"Oh Mouri ? Contente de te voir. Tu viens travailler ?" Elle se retourna vers L "Bonjour, mon lapin. Je peux peut être t'aider ?"

Motonari ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez "Ce n'est pas un client, kunoichi Kasuga. Je l'amène car c'est une autre victime de l'infidélité."

"Encore ?" Elle leur fit signe d'entrés "Franchement, les femmes sont des pétasses parfois."

"Il à été trompé par son amant, Kasuga."

Kasuga s'arrêta "Encore un gay ? Mais c'est la mode ou quoi dans ce pays ? D'abord, le petit tigre de Kay, ensuite, mon rival de toujours, Sasuke, récemment, toi, kitsune, chef de la banlieue d'Aki et maintenant... lui." Elle se pencha vers L, plongeant son regard dans le sien "J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tout les mecs aussi mignon deviennent gay."

L mis son pouce entre ses dents "Il y a 9% de chance que ce 'truc' de gay soit en réalité une cause dû au fait que les femmes, selon vos propres mots mademoiselle, soient des pétasses. De plus, être avec une femme ou un homme ne change pas grand chose à ma situation. J'aurais eu l'air tout autant malheureux si ma 'petite amie' m'aurait trompée avec un autre homme."

Kasuga le pointa, médusée de la façon dont le jeune homme venait de lui parler et se tourna vers Motonari "Il- Il- Il parle toujours comme ça..."

"Il va falloir d'habituer à l'entendre parler comme ça, subordonnée de Uesugi Kenshin. Tu as devant toi, l'homme le plus puissant est le plus célèbre du monde qui vient de se faire briser le cœur en surprenant ce maudit pirate avec son amant. Et lui et moi avions programmer un plan pour se venger. Libre à toi de faire partie du plan. Non, en fait, j'aurais besoin de la complicité de tout le monde ici."

"L'homme le plus puissant est le plus célèbre du monde ? A part Kenshin-sama, à mes yeux, il n'y a pas d'homme de plus puissant et de plus célèbre que lui." Elle mis ses mains ensemble et regarda le plafond rouge "Kenshin-samaaaaa."

"Pourtant, même si je disais qui c'est tu refusera de me croire. Alors autant faire messe basse sur les présentations." Il se tourna vers L "Allons y, je vais te montrer ma loge."

Kasuga les arrêta "Attend Mouri. Tu as piqué ma curiosité. Qui est il vraiment ?"

Avec un sourire en coin, il hocha la tête vers L. L se tourna vers la jeune blonde et sourit à son tour en mettant son index sur ses lèvres "Je suis L."

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : On connaît la chanson

Couple : Motonari / Motochika / Light / L

* * *

 **Double Personnalité**

* * *

Kasuga ouvrit grandement sa bouche "hhhheeeeeee ?"

L s'abaissa devant la jeune kunoichi "Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle."

L n'eu pas le temps de se relever qu'il se fit caliner par la femme. "Oh mon dieu. C'est vrai ? C'est lui ? C'est toi ? Je peux avoir un autographe ? Non, une photo ? Non, encore mieux. Un bisou ?"

"Kasuga..."

L se sentis flatté et en même temps géné. Motonari soupira."

"Hum, si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de choses maintenant ça irais mieux. On as besoin d'etre seuls pendant un moment."

Kasuga relâcha L et Motonari le guida vers une des nombreuses chambres.

L ferma la porte derrière lui "Alors, Motonari ? C'est quoi le plan."

"Tu as le choix." Motonari compta sur ses doigt "Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne peu pas reussir tout seul. Nous deux, nous avons été trompé et humilié. Soit on couche ensemble et on se fait filmé en caméra vidéo et on l'envoie à ces deux porcs, soit on fait semblant tout les deux de quitter le pays ou de mourir ou encore la solution la plus facile, tu héberge ici pendant quelque temps et tu y travaille."

"Serais obliger de dévoiler mon corps devant de parfait inconnu ?"

"C'est soit ça, soit tu couche avec moi ?"

L soupira "Light-kun m'a trompé avec ton amant, je pense que je devrais lui renvoyer la même chose..."

"Sage décision." Il poussa L sur le lit et pris son téléphone. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais aussi doux que possible."

Comment L pouvait il faire confiance à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Il pria les cieux pour que son plan soit reussit.

...

Bar de Kyoto

" **hic** Badron. **hic** Feu pété l'sau- **hic** l'sauvignon ! **hic** Ou alor- **hic** Ou alors, sers moi ton meilleur sak- **hic** ké !"

L'homme au bar de la taverne soupira. Il était habillé comme la plupart des hommes présents dans la salle, un foulard sur la tête, presque torse nu et un pantalon de pirate. Il ne pouvais se resoudre à servir l'homme au cheveux blanc devant lui. Et pour cause ? Motochika Chosokabe était le Demon des Mers de l'Ouest, un capitaine de navire, un chef pirate adulé et adoré par ses hommes.

"Non, Aniki, je ne peux pas. Vous nous aviez dis que quoi qu'il arrive on devra tous se soutenir. Vous allez tomber malade si vous continuer à boire, Captain."

"M'EN FICHE ! **hic** J'veux me bourré la gueule comme z'est pas pozible. **hic** "

Un homme parla tout bas à un client qui pris peur "Ne vous en faites pas. Il à une grande gueule mais ne mord pas." Le client pris une gorgée de sa boisson en entendant l'autre homme parler. "Quand il essaye pas de le tuer avec une quelconque stratégie. Et dire qu'avan c'était un homme sanguinaire et cruel qu'il traitait les hommes comme des pions maintenant c'est pire."

"At- Attendez. Un homme ? Votre boss sort avec un homme ?"

"Bien sûr. Vous n'avez pas remarquer notre enseigne dehors. C'est un bar pour gay ici."

Le client faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson. "Eh- Eh bien j'avoue que quand j'ai lu « La Banane Rose » dehors, je ne pensais pas que ce serait un terme sexuel. Je pensais plus à un cocktail spécial ou à un nouveau milkshake banane-fraise mélangé."

Motochika leva son verre vers le ciel. "Allez zou. Encore un verre. **hic** " Il commença à chanter "Cheeef, on ptit verre, on a zoif."

Tout les hommes dans la salle eu des regards surpris. Voyant l'état d'ébriété de leur boss, les pirates décidèrent qu'il était temps de ferme la boutique. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'ils entendirent la porte du bar s'ouvrir.

 _Dling_

Un homme tout maigrichon entra dans la salle. Il portait un pull vert et un pantalon noir avec le motif d'une petite barre horizontal et de trois point formé dans un triangle en dessous. _Le logo Mori_ pensèrent les pirates

"Je cherche Chosokabe Motochika."

Un pirate s'avança vers lui, sur la défensive. "C'est lui. Tu lui veux quoi ?"

Voyant par dessus l'épaule que le Capitaine de Shikoku était dans un mauvais était il remis son colis au soldat.

"Une cassette ?"

"Selon les consigne de Mori-sama, votre capitaine doit la regarder avec un certain Light Yagami."

"Bon..."

Le soldat partis, finissant sa mission. Dieu seul sait ce qui se trouvait sur cette K7.


	7. Chapter 7

Couple : Motonari / Motochika / Light / L , Motochika x Light et Motonari x L

* * *

 **Double Personnalité**

* * *

Panique. Un mot que Light commençais lentement à connaitre par cœur. Après avoir plusieurs fois téléphoner à L, sans succès, il avait courut dehors demandant à quelques passant si il n'avaient pas vu son amant tout en le décrivant. Certains secouaient la tête tandis que d'autres tentaient de s'éloigner du jeune adolescent qui semblait être sortis d'un hôpital psychiatrique

Abandonnant la recherche au bout de plusieurs heures, il décida de rentré chez lui mais c'était sans compter que Motochika l'attendais au pied de la porte à moitié sobre et à moitié saoule, la bouche pâteuse et puant l'alcool transformé en vomit.

"Je croyais qu'on ne se verrais plus, Chika."

Motochika le regarda avec des yeux vides et lui tendis une cassette "Je sais...mais il faut que je te montre quelque chose."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a la dedans ?"

"Moi même,je n'en sais rien. Mais d'après Motonari, toi et moi, on doit la regarder ensemble."

"Je vois..."

Light fit monter Motochika dans l'appartement malgré le regard curieux (voir baveux) de la femme de ménage.

...

Light mis la cassette dans le lecteur et il commença à jouer.

Après quelques grésillements, Light écarquilla les yeux et se figea sur place. L. Son L était nus assis sur un lit avec un nœud papillon noué autour du cou. On entra dans la pièce et cette fois ci ce fut au tour de Motochika de se figer à son tour. Motonari, était à moitié nus. Il ne restait plus que le pantalon. Visiblement il y avait quelqu'un derrière la caméra et qui filmait puisque celle-ci se mis à bouger pour donner un bon angle de vue.

Motonari ne perdit pas de temps, il pris le menton de L et se pencha pour embrasser le détective passionnément.

L gémis dans le baiser "Mh mh."

Motonari fit basculer L sur le lit et commença lentement à explorer tout le corps du détective tout en donnant des baisers par ci par là. Il explora la zone sensible de L avec une main et joua avec un mamelon de l'autre. Très vite L commença à bander au grand dam de Light qui avait couvert sa bouche avec ses deux mains pour ne par hurler à la mort.

Là, dans la cassette, L, son L, se faisait sauter par un autre homme que lui. Est ce que c'était réel ? Est ce que c'était un montage digne du plus grand détective du monde ? Ou est ce que c'était vraiment une sorte de vengeance contre lui filmée en tans que Sex Tape.

Motonari, voyant que L commençait à être dur, retira son pantalon et son slip. Il se branla, un peu avant de se pencher sur un coté de la pièce et d'ouvrir un tiroir.

Light et Motochika se crurent dans un cauchemar "Oh non." "C'est pas vrai."

Motonari trouva une bouteille de lubrifiant et la déboucha à la grande horreur des faux-amants.

"Ouvre tes jambes, Lawliet." L obéit, tout en rougissant et Motonari versa une bonne partie du contenu sur sa main. Très vite il inséra un doigt dans le cul du détective qui gémissait de douleur.

"Détend toi, sweet detective." L hocha la tête et très vite un deuxième doigts fut inséré. Quand le troisième fut enfoncé, L cambra son dos. "Motonari... Là. Recommence..."

Motonari fit des mouvements de va et viens tout en continuant de touché de point sensible de L. Après avoir vérifié que l'aine de L était bien étroit, Motonari versa du contenu lubrifiant sur sa queue.

Light était paniqué. Plus la bite de ce brunet se rapprochait du cul de L, plus il avait envie de hurler et d'arrêtez la vidéo.

Lorsque Motonari pénétra L, les jambes de Light tremblaient. Motochika dû le retenir pour ne par que l'ancien tueur tombe dans les vapes.

Des gémissements se firent entendirent dans la vidéo. En quelques secondes, Light et Motochika se sentirent comme s'ils venaient d'atterrir en Enfer. Là, dans la cassette se tenaient le grand détective de renommée mondiale et l'homme auto proclamé fils du soleil, couchant ensemble. L leva son pied en l'air et très vite la caméra tourna dans divers sens. Celui qui filmait avait vu sur la queue et les corps transpirant des deux hommes dans la vidéo.

"Ah ah. On mon dieu, Nari."

Motonari était au dessus de L, claquant en lui. Très vite, Motonari sortit de L, ce dernier se retourna et se mis à quatre pattes, le cul en l'air. "Nari... Je veux..."

Light se tenait les cheveux "Fais pas ça, Lawliet. Je t'en supplie, arrête."

Motochika ne dit plus un mot. Il était bouche béée devant son amant qui osait pénétré un autre homme. J'avais Motonari n'avait accepter d'etre au dessus de lui. Jamais.

"Dis moi ce que tu veux, _my sweet cupcake_ ?"

Light faillait s'évanouir. Il avait l'habitude d'appeler L comme ça. Il n pensait pas qu'un autre homme allait l'appeler comme ça.

"Je te veux, Nari. Je veux que le grand daymo d'Aki me défonce mon petit cul."

La tête de Motochika tourna dans tout les sens. Il pris à nouveau sa tête entre ses mains, souhaitant à tout prix qu'elle explose dans la seconde rien que pour arrêtez cette torture.

Motonari pénétra L qui rejeta sa tête en arrière avec le plaisir que procurait le chef dAki.

"Pl- Plus vite... Nari-chan."

"Tu est très serré, _little Lawlypo_."

"Oh Nari-chan. Mori-sama. Sunday. Tu est tellement bon."

Light était jaloux. Il allait tuer le bâtard qui avait oser appeler son amant 'une sucette'. L était _sa_ sucette.

Motonari claqua encore plus fort, rejetant sa tête en arrière "Lawli... Je vais..."

C'en était trop pour Light. Il retira la cassette avant que les deux hommes n'atteignent leur point culminant, devant un Motochika médusé plus que jamais à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Il arracha la bande adévise comme si c'était un papier cadeau et jeta le conntenu à terre avant de commencer à se défouler dessus en l'écrasant avec son pied.

Ils entendirent une voix rire derriere eux. Une voix que Light ne connaissait que trop bien "Dommage que vous n'ayez pas regarder jusqu'au bout..."

Motochika et Light se retournèrent vers L et Motonari. Les deux premiers hommes regardaient leur amants qui leur souriaient. Motonari fixa Motochika et lui sourit. "Je suis sûr que vous auriez detester la suite."

Light s'approcha lentement de L "Lawliet... Je... Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé." Ses larmes coulaient "J'ai compris la leçon... Je te promet de ne plus recommencer à l'avenir... Si c'est le seul moyen pour plus qu'aucun homme te touche."

L lui tendis les bras "Viens Light. Je te pardonne."

Light tomba dans les bras de L "Oh Lawliet." "Mon Light-kun." et s'embrassèrent.

Motonari de son côté commença à partir mais fut retenu par une grande main gantée. "Nari-" Il se retourna et en quelque seconde Motochika avait un coté du visage qui commençait à rougir. "Kisama !"

"Motonari..."

"Ne viens pas commencer à me faire une scène d'excuse et de promesse que tu ne tiendra jamais _pirate_ ! Je te déteste !"

Motochika retira sa main et baissa la tête "Tu peux."

Motonari lui lança un regard interrogateur "..."

"Va s'y. Deteste moi. Traite moi si il le faut. Je me souviens de cette pièce où tu as filmé ça... Le Kalao, hein ? Je suppose que tu y travaille toujours. En voyant ça, je suppose que ce type à la face de panda-"

Light se tourna prêt à frapper Motchika "Hé !"

"Je suis sûr ce mec n'est pas le seul qui t'ai touché..."

"Et ?"

"Rien."

Motonari se retourna pour partir mais voyant que Motochika n'allait plus le retenir il se retourna.

"J'y travaille toujours mais pas à ce que tu crois."

Motochika releva la tête, une lueur brillante dans les yeux. "Nany ?"

"La sex tape... je n'ai couché qu'avec cet homme. Si je travaille toujours au Kalao c'est pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Je préfère laisser mon corps parler pour moi."

"Tu- ?"

Motonari croisa les bras "J'ai jamais couché avec d'autres hommes que toi, pirate. Au Kalao, je n'ai jamais couché avec les autres, j'ai juste fait du pole dance..."

Motochika se cru dans un rêve. La sex tape était vrai mais jamais Motonari n'avait couché avec d'autre hommes. Il se promis de ne plus jamais tromper son amant avec d'autres. Il s'effondra à terre et Motonari vint le serré dans ses bars "Je te pardonne, pirate." Il embrassa doucement son front avant de lui faire relever la tête. "Mais la prochiane fois que tu me trompe avec un autre, je t'éradique par la force du soleil."

Motochika lui fit un petit sourire, il sait combien son petit kitsune raleur préféré d'Aki était puissant. "Ça n'arrivera plus."

Light leva un cil en direction des hommes "Bon maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, si on buvait une bonne tasse de thé pour se détendre ?"

"Avec une tranche de cheesecake."

"Une petite goûte de saké dans le mien.

Motonari croisa les bras "Bof, moi tans qu'il est bien chaud..."

Et c'est ainsi que le Japon retrouva la paix. Et cette fois ci ce n'était pas grâce aux liens invisible dont Leyasu parlait.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
